


Herzensangelegenheit

by aislingde



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Missing Scene, Spoiler: 2x10 Deep dark
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Vicki versucht, die Ereignisse von ‚Deep Dark' zu verarbeiten und Asteroth allein zu bekämpfen. Doch ohne Coreens Hilfe geht es nicht.





	

Drei Tage war es her, dass Asteroth Coreens Körper besessen hatte.

Drei Tage war es her, dass Vicki zum letzten Mal etwas von Mike und Henry gehört hatte.

Seit drei Tagen konnte sie nicht mehr vernünftig essen, immer noch saß ein Kloß in ihrem Hals.

Und seit drei Tagen streifte ein Dämon durch Toronto.

 

Vicki starrte auf ihren Schreibtisch. Er war zu sauber und zu aufgeräumt. Auf ihren Notizblock hatte sie Strichmännchen gemalt, statt Ideen niederzuschreiben.

Sie nahm ihre Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen.

Dass sie seit drei Tagen so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen hatte, verbesserte ihre Konzentrationsfähigkeit nicht. Aber immer wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, tauchte Asteroth auf – natürlich hatte er Coreens Gestalt. Egal, ob sie bei Licht, vor dem Fernseher oder mit Schlaftabletten schlief.

Vicki war sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie das noch durchhalten würde, aber sie war nicht bereit, so schnell klein beizugeben. Einige Minuten Schlaf auf der Schreibtischplatte, bis Asteroth in ihrem Traum auftauchte, und dann unzählige Tassen Kaffee, um wach zu bleiben. Mit diesem Schlafrhythmus hatte sie einen Großteil ihres Studiums überstanden, so würde sie auch die nächste Zeit überstehen – bis sie Asteroth in die Hölle zurück geschickt hatte, in die er hingehörte.

Vicki setzte die Brille wieder auf und starrte auf den Notizblock.

Sie war die einzige, die gegen den Dämon kämpfte, sie durfte nicht aufgeben.

Mike und Henry hatten sie im Stich gelassen und Coreen... Vicki war froh, dass ihre Freundin zu Hause war und sich von der Verletzung erholte.

Der Gedanke, dass beide Männer den Kontakt abgebrochen hatten, ließ Vickis Mauer bröckeln. Sie spürte, wie Tränen hochstiegen. Doch sie hatte genug geweint. Tränen würden ihr im Kampf nicht helfen. Vicki schluckte, schluckte noch einmal, dann nahm sie die verdammte Brille wieder ab, griff sich ein Taschentuch und wischte damit über ihr Gesicht.

Sie konnte sich keine Schwäche leisten, sie musste stark sein.

„Vicki, alles in Ordnung?“

Sie blickte hoch und sah Coreen in der Tür stehen. Sie war ungeschminkt, ihre Haut war blass und sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Sie trug Jeans und T-Shirt. Nichts erinnerte an ihre Vorliebe für Gothic-Kleidung.

„Coreen?“ Vicki zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, stand auf und wollte ihre Freundin nur kurz berühren, um sich zu vergewissern, kein Trugbild vor sich zu haben. Coreen zog sie in eine Umarmung und klammerte sich an sie wie an einen Rettungsring. Vicki ließ es nicht nur zu, sondern strich ihr auch sanft übers Haar.

„Shhh, shhhh. Ich bin für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst.“

Am liebsten hätte sie gesagt: ‚Alles wird gut.', doch das war im Moment nur ein Wunsch und keine Tatsache.

„Und warum hast du mich weg geschickt?

„Ich habe dich nicht weggeschickt, Coreen. Ich wollte nur, dass du dich einige Tage erholst, schließlich bist du schwer verletzt worden.“

„So schlimm war es nicht. Nachdem ich meinen Körper wieder hatte, hatte ich keine Schmerzen und von dem Ganzen ist nur eine Narbe übrig geblieben. Die letzten Tage saß ich zu Hause und habe mich gefragt, ob es euch gut geht oder ob der Dämon euch besiegt hat. Einzig die Tatsache, dass in den Nachrichten nichts Außergewöhnliches berichtet wurde, bewahrte mich davor, vollkommen durchzudrehen. Ich kann nicht so rum sitzen und darauf warten, dass man mich anruft, während ich weiß, dass andere kämpfen.“

„Ich habe überlebt.“ Vicki fühlte, wie Coreen tief ein und aus atmete. „Doch als du in dem Bett lagst und Mike und Henry auf der Suche nach deinem Herz waren...“

„Asteroth hat mir mein Herz gestohlen. Und?“ Coreen ließ Vicki nicht ausreden. „Das haben schon andere Männer getan und ich habe es auch überlebt. Ich will nicht hilflos herumsitzen und über mein Schicksal lamentieren.“ Coreen ließ Vicki los, ging einen Schritt zurück und sah sie herausfordernd an. „Willst du, dass ich dir helfe? Wir können Asteroth nur zusammen besiegen!“

Ohne Coreens Berührung fühlte Vicki, wie eine Kälte, die sie zuvor nicht gespürt hatte, in ihren Körper zurück kehrte. Sie dachte an die letzten drei Tage und daran, wie sie vergeblich gegen den Dämon und ihre Einsamkeit gekämpft hatte.

„Ohne deine Hilfe werde ich es nicht schaffen, Coreen“, gab Vicki zu. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir zu zweit stark genug sind, aber ich kann nicht zu lassen, dass er die Erde terrorisiert.“

„Ich kann es genau so wenig. Er war in meinem Kopf und ich konnte mitbekommen, wie er denkt und was er will. Aber was meinst du mit 'zu zweit'?“ Coreen sah Vicki fragend an. „Was ist mit Henry?“

Jetzt war es an Vicki, tief einzuatmen.

„Er ist ausgestiegen. Er zieht nach Vancouver und ... Ich kann ihm nicht das geben, was er braucht. Und bevor du fragst, auch Mike ist gegangen. Seine letzten Worte waren, dass der Dämon jetzt mein Problem ist.“

Die Verbitterung, die Trauer, nichts konnte Vicki aus ihrer Stimme heraushalten. Dabei sollte es nur eine Information für Coreen sein.

Ehe Vicki sich versah, wurde sie von Coreen in eine weitere Umarmung gezogen.

„Du warst die letzten drei Tage ganz allein und hast versucht, Asteroth zu bekämpfen? Vicki, das schaffst du nicht ohne uns.“

Der Vorwurf war nur unterschwellig zu hören. Vicki spürte, wie sich ihr ganzer Körper verkrampfte, und die Tränen standen wieder in ihren Augen. Sie blinzelte.

„Gott, Vicki, warum muss man dich zwingen, Hilfe anzunehmen?“

Die erste Träne rann über Vickis Gesicht. Sie wollte stark sein, wollte nicht zulassen, dass jemand ihre Schwäche bemerkte.

Sie stieß Coreen von sich und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

Als Vicki Coreens verunsicherten Gesichtsausdruck sah, tat ihr die Reaktion leid, konnte sich aber nicht dazu durchringen, ihre Freundin wieder zu umarmen.

„Es tut mir leid, ich kann das nicht. Ich bin einfach nicht der Typ zum Kuscheln.“

„Das bist du wirklich nicht“, stimmte Coreen zu.

„Möchtest du einen Kaffee?“

Mit dem Angebot versuchte Vicki, die angespannte Stimmung abzumildern.

Coreen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Coffein ist keine gute Idee, ein Beruhigungstee würde uns beiden gut tun. Ich habe noch welchen in der Schublade.“

Bevor Vicki widersprechen konnte, fand sie sich alleine in ihrem Büro wieder.

Achselzuckend setzte sie sich aufs Sofa und barg den Kopf in ihren Händen. Gedanken kreisten wild in ihrem Kopf und sie konnte keinen einzigen fassen. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren.

 

„Vicki!“

Sie schreckte hoch und sah direkt in Coreens besorgte Miene. Vicki berührte ihr Gesicht, fühlte die Wärme der Haut. Die Hand glitt tiefer und sie spürte den Herzschlag. Kein Dämon in Coreens Körper, also träumte sie auch nicht mehr.

„Du hattest einen Alptraum?“

Vicki nickte nur, rieb sich die Augen und hielt Ausschau nach ihrer Brille. Sie lag auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Warte, ich hol sie dir.“

Einen Augenblick später hielt Coreen ihr die Brille hin.

Dankbar lächelnd nahm Vicki sie an und setzte sie auf. Der Tunnelblick verschwand natürlich nicht, aber sie konnte wenigstens ihre Freundin deutlich sehen, die sich zu ihr auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte und an ihrem Tee nippte.

Auch Vicki griff nach ihrer Tasse, probierte den Tee und süßte ihn mit einem Stück Süßstoff nach.

Das Getränk war heiß und tat gut.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten spürte sie, wie ihre verkrampften Muskeln etwas entspannten.

Vicki wurde bewusst, dass Coreen nicht am anderen Ende der Couch, sondern direkt neben ihr saß. So nah, dass sich ihre Beine berührten.

Der Körperkontakt machte die Realität ein wenig klarer, machte Asteroth zu einem verblassten Schatten, der vielleicht ein wenig Macht über ihre Träume hatte, aber noch lange nicht ihr Leben lenken konnte.

Vicki beobachtete Coreen. Sie wirkte entspannter als noch vor wenigen Minuten. Die Ringe unter den Augen waren noch da, aber ihr ganzer Ausdruck war lebendiger.

Es war recht ruhig in ihrem Büro. Sie konnte die Küchenuhr hören und von draußen drang der Straßenlärm hoch. Vicki lebte schon so lange mit dieser Geräuschkulisse, so dass sie das Getöse kaum noch wahr nahm.

Entspannt lehnte sie sich zurück. Es war angenehm, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, ohne die Stille mit belanglosen Worten füllen zu müssen.

Dass es ausgerechnet Coreen war, die eigentlich immer redete, überraschte Vicki. Doch nach den Ereignissen der letzten Monate wäre es ein Wunder gewesen, wenn Coreen sich nicht verändert hätte.

Vicki schloss die Augen und spürte, wie der Schlaf sie übermannte.

 

Sie wachte auf, weil sie die Kälte spürte, dabei war es warm im Raum. Es war die innere Kälte. Vicki war immer noch müde und hätte am liebsten wieder die Augen geschlossen. Sie wusste aber, dass Asteroth am Rande ihrer Wahrnehmung lauerte und über sie herfallen würde, sollte sie jetzt wieder einschlafen.

Vicki war dankbar, dass sie überhaupt ein wenig Ruhe gefunden hatte, ohne von dem Dämon heimgesucht zu werden.

Sie setzte sich auf und in ihrem Nacken knackte es. Sie streckte sich und es knackte erneut, dafür ließen die Schmerzen nach.

Aus dem Zimmer nebenan hörte sie Coreens Stimme. Sie telefonierte wohl, denn Vicki war sich sicher, dass niemand sonst in der Wohnung war.

Sie blickte auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie drei Stunden geschlafen hatte. Auch wenn ihre Gelenke gegen die ungewohnte Haltung protestierten, hatte sie das Gefühl, wieder denken zu können.

Vicki ging kurz ins Bad und als sie zurück kam, hatte Coreen das Gespräch beendet und einen frischen Tee aufgebrüht.

Sie lächelte Vicki an.

„Ich habe uns beim Chinesen etwas zu essen bestellt. Appetit habe ich keinen, aber ich weiß, dass ich etwas essen muss.“

Als Vickis Magen bestätigend knurrte, grinsten sie sich an.

Vicki fand es erstaunlich, wie viel einfacher als noch vor wenigen Stunden ihr das Leben auf einmal erschien. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass sie geschlafen hatte, sondern das Wissen, nicht mehr alleine kämpfen zu müssen.

 

Kurz darauf kam das Essen.

Während sie sich über die Schachteln hermachten, entwickelten sie einige Ideen, wie sie gegen Asteroth vorgehen sollten.

Da es keine besonderen Vorfälle in die Presse geschafft hatten, würden sie die Orte absuchen, die kein Reporter freiwillig aufsuchte. Der Dämon würde bestimmt versuchen, stärker zu werden. Und die Obdachlosen waren die Opfer, die niemand vermissen würde.

Annie und Francine würden bestimmt Auskunft geben.

Als die Schachteln leer waren, fühlte Vicki, wie die Müdigkeit wieder kam. Nach drei Tagen mit viel zu wenig Schlaf waren einige wenige Stunden noch lange nicht genug.

Auch Coreen gähnte, machte aber keine Anstalten, nach Hause zu gehen.

Vicki war froh. Coreens Gegenwart schien Asteroth immer weiter in die Schatten zu treiben. Vielleicht würde sie es schaffen, eine Nacht durchzuschlafen, wenn Coreen bleiben würde.

 

„Vicki, kann ich bei dir bleiben? Ich will nicht zurück in eine Wohnung, wo meine Gedanken von einer Katastrophe in die nächste rasen. Hier kann ich planen.“

Erleichterung durchflutete Vicki.

„Sicher doch. Mein Bett ist groß genug für uns beide und ich müsste auch noch irgendwo eine neue Zahnbürste haben. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?“ Vicki kramte ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche. „Fast Mitternacht, dann sollten wir jetzt ins Bett gehen. Wenn wir Annie und Francine an ihren Schlafplätzen treffen wollen, müssen wir früh los.“

Sie standen beide auf.

Während Coreen den Müll wegbrachte, suchte Vicki ein Shirt und die Zahnbürste raus.

Relativ schnell lagen sie in dem Bett.

Obwohl es nur 1,40 Meter breit war, schien es Vicki zu groß, weil Coreen so weit auf ihrer Seite lag, dass sie sich nicht berührten. Doch sie sagte nichts, sie konnte nicht erklären, dass Asteroth umso weiter weg schien, je näher sie Coreen war.

Als sie hörte, dass Coreens Atmung tiefer wurde, streckte Vicki ihre Hand aus, bis sie Coreens Arm berührte. Erst dann konnte sie die Augen schließen und schlafen.

 

Während der Nacht rutschte Vicki immer mehr in die Mitte des Bettes, auch Coreen kam immer näher, so dass sie eng aneinander kuschelten, als der Wecker losplärrte.

Nach einem energischen Schlag verstummte die Musik und Vicki legte sich zurück ins Bett. Sie hatte eine friedliche Nacht ohne Albträume hinter sich gebracht.

„Guten Morgen“, nuschelte Coreen und kuschelte sich wieder an. Nicht nur das, sie hauchte einen Kuss auf Vickis Schulter und lächelte dabei in einer Art und Weise, dass Vicki warm wurde. Gleichzeitig gingen auch sämtliche Alarmglocken bei ihr an.

„Coreen, nicht. Ich...“

„Du stehst nicht auf Frauen, ich bin nur eine gute Freundin?“ Coreens Stimme war ruhig, fast als ob sie mit der Ablehnung gerechnet hatte.

„Du bist meine beste Freundin, nicht nur eine gute Freundin. Auf dich kann ich mich verlassen, wenn mein sonstiges Leben den Bach runter geht, weil ein Dämon hinter mir her ist. Aber...“ Vicki holte tief Luft und zeigte Coreen ihre Narben am Handgelenk. „Seitdem er mir das hier verpasst habt, habe ich Angst, dass er die Personen, die ich liebe, verletzt. Ich kann das Risiko nicht eingehen.“

Coreen hauchte einen weiteren Kuss auf Vickis Schulter, dann setzte sie sich auf und zog das Shirt aus und deutete auf die große Narbe über ihrer linken Brust.

„Er hat versucht, mir mein Herz zu stehlen, doch du hast es mir zurück gegeben. Was sollte er mir noch antun? Wir haben es damals zusammen angefangen und wir werden es auch zusammen beenden. Falls wir es nicht überleben sollten, will ich die Zeit, die mir noch mit dir bleibt, ausnutzen. Hast du noch einen Grund, der dagegen spricht, dass ich dich jetzt küsse?“

Vicki sah Coreen an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Kuss war wild und leidenschaftlich. Coreen war fordernd und Vicki gab willig alles, was sie hatte, inklusive ihres Herzens.

 

Später lagen sie enganeinandergeschmiegt im Bett.

„Ich habe gestern nicht nur den Chinesen angerufen“, unterbrach Coreen die wohlige Stimmung.

„Wen noch?“ Vicki war zu glücklich erschöpft, um mehr als ein mildes Interesse aufzubringen.

„Mike. Ich habe ihn gebeten, wieder an Bord zu kommen.“

Vicki richtete sich auf und sah auf ihre Geliebte hinab.

„Er wird nicht kommen. Er...“ Sie stockte. Wie sollte sie Mike erklären, dass sie Coreen etwas gab, was er sich so sehr wünschte?

„Noch nicht. Aber wenn Asteroth losschlägt, wird er da sein. Egal was Mike sagt, er fühlt sich für Toronto verantwortlich und wird nicht zulassen, dass hier ein Dämon wütet. Genau so wie Henry. Er ist auch noch da und nicht nach Vancouver gezogen. Er wird da sein, wenn es zur entscheidenden Schlacht kommt. Wir sind nicht allein.“

Coreen hatte das alles organisiert, während sie mit ihrem Schicksal haderte. Doch Vicki war viel zu froh über die Wendung in ihrem Schicksal, als dass sie mehr als pure Erleichterung fühlen konnte.

Als Antwort gab sie Coreen einen Kuss.

 

Vier Tage war es her, dass Asteroth Coreens Körper besessen und ihr Herz gestohlen hatte, aber er würde es nie wieder tun. Genauso wenig, wie er die Herrschaft über die Erde übernehmen würde.

Zusammen würden sie ihn besiegen.


End file.
